hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season(iBahan1829)
This season is created and owned by iBahan. You can edit only if I give you permission to do so. Thanks, have a good day! The 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season was incredibly active. 23 named storms developed this year, the second most active in recorded history. 14 became hurricanes, surpassing 2010 and 1969 for having the second largest amount of hurricanes in an Atlantic season. Of those 14 hurricanes, 7 became major hurricanes, tying the record with 2005 and 1961. This year is known for having 3 category 5 hurricanes, a feat only outmatched by 2005, and also featured the Greek Alphabet, which hasn't been used since 2005. Seasonal Forecasts Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:235 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:1 left:40 top:58 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.92,0.92,0.92) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,0.96,0.70) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.90,0.46) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5 Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/04/2017 till:06/04/2017 color:TS text:Arlene from:02/06/2017 till:04/06/2017 color:TD text:Two from:07/07/2017 till:09/07/2017 color:TS text:Bret from:20/07/2017 till:24/07/2017 color:TS text:Cindy from:21/07/2017 till:23/07/2017 color:TS text:Don from:29/07/2017 till:07/08/2017 color:C4 text:Emily from:07/08/2017 till:16/08/2017 color:C2 text:Franklin from:10/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:C3 text:Gert from:13/08/2017 till:20/08/2017 color:C5 text:Harvey from:18/08/2017 till:26/08/2017 color:C5 text:Irma barset:break from:21/08/2017 till:28/08/2017 color:TS text:Jose from:21/08/2017 till:26/08/2017 color:TS text:Katia from:25/08/2017 till:06/09/2017 color:C4 text:Lee from:02/09/2017 till:11/09/2017 color:C1 text:Maria from:08/09/2017 till:10/09/2017 color:TS text:Nate from:12/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:C2 text:Ophelia from:21/09/2017 till:23/09/2017 color:TD text:Seventeen from:23/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:C1 text:Philippe from:05/10/2017 till:10/10/2017 color:C5 text:Rina from:10/10/2017 till:16/10/2017 color:C1 text:Sean barset:break from:19/10/2017 till:27/10/2017 color:TS text:Vince from:20/10/2017 till:23/10/2017 color:C1 text:Tammy from:23/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 color:C4 text:Whitney from:19/11/2017 till:29/11/2017 color:C1 text:Alpha from:22/11/2017 till:25/11/2017 color:TS text:Beta bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"SSHWS") The season jump-started early, with the April 3rd formation of Tropical Storm Arlene, which made landfalls on the Cape Verde islands and on the west coast of Africa. Storms Tropical Storm Arlene On April 1, a tropical wave formed into tropical depression one. At the time, the storm was located barely west of the Gulf of Guinea. Two days later, the tropical depression strengthened into a tropical storm and was given Arlene as a name. This is the first occurence of an April tropical storm since Ana in 2003. Tropical storm warnings were then issued for the Cape Verde islands, as Arlene was expected to pass over the islands within 24 hours after it was named. Arlene never managed to strengthen, though, and the storm made multiple landfalls on the Cape Verde. First, the southern islands on the evening of April 3. Next, the northern islands nearly a day later as Arlene took a sharp turn to the east-northeast. This movement transitioned into northeast as the system left the Cape Verde behind, and started moving towards the West African Coast. Arlene only slowly intensified to gain peak strength of 1006 mbars along with 45 mph winds by midday on the 5th. That night, it made a rare landfall on the northwest coast of Africa, while still holding 45 mph winds. Arlene quickly weakened over land, and it degenerated into a remnant low just 8 hours after it made landfall. The remnants eventually entered the Mediterranean Sea late on April 6, where it stalled for a while before being absorbed by an extratropical cyclone on April 8. In total, Arlene caused only $114,000(2017 USD) in damage. No deaths occurred from this system. Tropical Depression Two Tropical Storm Bret Tropical Storm Cindy Tropical Storm Don Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Gert Hurricane Harvey Hurricane Irma Tropical Storm Jose Tropical Storm Katia Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maria Tropical Storm Nate Hurricane Ophelia Tropical Depression Seventeen Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Rina Hurricane Sean Tropical Storm Vince Hurricane Tammy Hurricane Whitney Hurricane Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Category:Hyperactive Hurricane Seasons